


Morning Make-Outs

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied shower sex, M/M, Making Out, Married Life, Reader Insert, i wrote this at 1 or 2 in the morning, sam and reader are just really cute, so go you, this can either be male or female reader, you're married to sam though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: Imagine making out with Sam in the morning(Originally posted on Tumblr)





	Morning Make-Outs

I work up to the sound of my husband's phone alarm clock. The vibrating of the phone vibrated the bed, but only slightly. Even though I've known this man my entire life, and have been married to him for five years, I still had no idea how he could get up at 6:30 in the morning.

I felt him stir as soon as the alarm went off, and his arms that were encased around me in a protective and loving embrace soon went away. “No…” I mumbled, still half asleep, barely able to open my eyes. I tried to reach for his arms again so he could again wrap himself around me, because all I wanted to do was be encased in his embrace and sleep for a little while longer.

“It’s time to get up.” He said, kissing the top of my head. His voice was a mixture of disappointment from having to get up, but also excited so he could start his daily workout routine.

“No.” I whined, sounding like a half-asleep child. I opened up my eyes this time and placed my hand on his left cheek. “Stay.” I mumbled, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. I could feel his smile underneath my touch, which in turn made me smile as well.

He took my hand and kissed the top of it. “I’m not going to win this argument, am I?” He asked, already sounding defeated. I nodded, finding myself moving closer to him. He sighed, laughing softly and wrapped his arms around me again. My head was tucked underneath his chin and he placed a kiss on the top of my head. I could hear his heartbeat, and it made me feel calm. I closed my eyes and feel asleep again to the movement of his chest and the sound of his heart beating.

About an hour and a half later, his phone alarm went off again and I slowly opened my eyes. I was comfortable, and I didn’t want to leave this bed. All I wanted to do today was just spend it in bed with my husband watching Netflix and having sex.

Sam kissed the top of my head again and started to get out of our bed. “No, come back and love me.” I said, still sounding like a whiny 5-year-old. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing me so I scooted my way toward him. Before he could get out of the bed, I moved on top of him so that part of my upper body was on his lap. Seeing me like this only made him smile.

“You’re making this really difficult y’know.” He said, moving a piece of hair that was in my face. All I could do was smile up at him.

“Come here.” I said, tugging on the middle of his shirt, hinting at him that I wanted him to lean down and kiss me; and that’s exactly what he did. As he started to lean down, I met him half way and I felt one of his hands holding onto my back. As we kissed, I started to shift my body so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. As I did this, both of his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to his body and my arms wrapped around his neck. In a matter of seconds, he was off the bed and he adjusted his hands and arms so that they were secured underneath my ass so that I wouldn’t fall out of his arms. “Hey!” I managed to say between kisses.

“I promise you that we will finish this.” Sam smiled.

“We better. But I hate you for leaving me all hot and bothered at 8 in the morning.” He smiled again, and you smiled back, cupping his face with both your hands and kissing him again. “Looks like I’ll have to go and finish myself off in the shower.” I told him, knowing that, that thought alone would help him get more hot and bothered than I was right now.

“I never said _when_ we would finish it.” He smirked.

I smirked in return. "Shower time?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Shower time." He replied, and the two of us started making our way to the Bunker showers.


End file.
